1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape winding apparatus, and particularly relates to a tape winding apparatus preferable for winding up a band-shaped substance such as a magnetic tape in a roll form around a winding shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an art for winding up a band-shaped substance such as a magnetic tape in a roll form around a winding shaft, various kinds of improved arts are conventionally proposed, and the corresponding effect is obtained.
For example, the winding apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-329308 includes a contact pressure roll which rolls in contact with an outer peripheral surface of a tape roll at a time of winding, an air pressure device which sprays air onto the outer peripheral surface of the tape roll at the time of winding, and movable part moving device which displaces the contact pressure roll and the air pressure device in accordance with a winding diameter of the tape roll, and is constructed so as to make winding tightness constant by cooperation of the contact pressure roll and the air pressure device irrespective of the winding diameter of the tape roll.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing a winding apparatus 200 for a tape of a related art. The winding apparatus 200 has a reel (corresponds to the winding shaft) 12, and the reel 12 is connected to a motor not shown. The reel 12 rotates by driving the motor, and a tape 14 is wound up around the outer peripheral surface of the reel 12. Thereby, a tape roll 15 is formed.
A nozzle 216 is disposed to oppose an outer peripheral surface of the tape roll 15. FIG. 14 is a sectional view of the nozzle 216 shown in FIG. 13, and FIG. 15 is a sectional view of the nozzle 216 taken along the B—B line in FIG. 14. As shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15, an opening 216A is formed in a tip end of the nozzle 216. The opening 216A is formed in an elongated slit shape in a width direction of the tape 14, and its size is formed corresponding to the size of the tape 14. A depth d in a slit shaped part of the opening 216A is formed to be the size of 0.5 to 3.0 mm, for example.
A hose 218 is connected to a rear end side of the nozzle 216. The hose 28 is connected to an air supply source not shown, and air is supplied to the hose 218 from this air supply source. Besides, flow passages 216B and 216C for providing communication between the nozzle 216 and the hose 218 are formed inside the nozzle 216. The flow passage 216B is a hole with the same diameter as the inner diameter of the hose 18, and the flow passage 216C is formed so that pressure loss between the flow passage 216B and the opening 216A becomes small. Namely, the flow passage 216C becomes gradually smaller in a dimension in a lateral direction to be a slit space g of the opening 216A, and as shown in FIG. 15, a dimension in a longitudinal direction becomes gradually large to be a dimension of a width W of the opening 216A.
When air is supplied to the nozzle 216 formed as described above from the hose 218, the air is sprayed toward the outer peripheral surface of the tape roll 15 from the opening 216A of the nozzle 216 through the flow passage 216B and the flow passage 216C.